


the dead she revives

by kunnskat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Bran, Mentions of Meera, Mentions of Summer, Mentions of the surviving Starks, Warg!Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Arya is warging when she comes upon the scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I don't accept his death in the series, I just don't, okay? Also the title is a play at her warging and dragging her mother's body out of the river and then now as she wargs and saves Jojen. It's a theme damn it, it happened.

He closes his eyes and waits for death to take him. 

It is difficult to feel anything but that of the wound bleeding, that which he had foreseen would be the last of him, but when the curious sensation of something at his back changing, and he can't seem to find the words for how it is doing so, he can only feel it happen, and then he is engulfed in the darkness. 

A minute. Many. Time passes, but he does not know how long. And then something is grasping at him, tugging at him, and the darkness disappears. 

He is cold, and he marvels at the knowledge of it. For if he is cold, he cannot be dead, and Jojen had been certain he would be. Unless he has become one of them, but he does not think he would know if he were. After all, one has to die first to do that. 

A warmth embraces him, something rests on his chest, and when he opens his eyes he does not see the darkness as black as anything or the white of the snow, but grey, the grey of the walls of Winterfell. 

This is not Winterfell, he knows, for he is beyond the walls, but he cannot think of any other that would compare. 

The sound of a huff, but not that of a human, though there are certain elements to it-- 

Jojen smiles with his wonder and curiosity and the hope he had not dared to allow himself to feel when he'd realized the wounds had not entirely killed him despite his dream having told him he would die there. And then he sleeps and he dreams anew of a life he hadn't known he would have. 

He dreams of Bran and Meera and the Starks returning to Winterfell, but there is someone missing from the happy gathering and he does not know how he knows this or why. He knows he should, but it doesn't quite make sense until there's a hand in his, and he is being dragged over, Bran and Meera the first to see them. 

When he wakes up once more, he is surrounded by wolves. One large, looking remarkably like Summer the direwolf but different and bigger and stronger, and many smaller ones.


End file.
